


Gallifrey Auto's

by parttimefemmefatale (writingramblr)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: (again), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Donna and Nine are siblings, Explicit Language, F/M, Inspired By Tumblr, Misunderstandings, Romance, The Author Regrets Nothing, Unresolved Sexual Tension, britishisms, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/parttimefemmefatale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler is on her way to an important business interview, and she gets a flat tire. </p><p>Of course, it's the one time her boyfriend Mickey Smith doesn't answer the phone, so she hikes the few blocks to the nearest auto repair shop. </p><p>She doesn't quite get the warm welcome she hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Under Repair](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/69420) by Door to Tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some elements of this story, namely the inspiration for Nine's appearance as a mechanic and him *being* the mechanic came from the fabulous DoortoTomorrow's original movie script summary "Under Repair"
> 
> I've changed a lot of things, and namely made it a nine/rose AU, but with more drama and angst since they're all human, and Mickey's a bit of a dick, as is Nine...at first.
> 
> but they mean well.
> 
> other story elements were inspired by real life occurrences, excepting the flat tire. 
> 
> Yes... auto repair shops can be fun places to hang around.

The world had to have it out for her. Today of all days, Rose Tyler got a flat on the calmest section of the road, just a few blocks from the high traffic road, several miles from where her job interview was to take place, in roughly an hour.

She’d left plenty early, and only spent time to do her hair, makeup and dress the part, not bothering to eat breakfast.

She huffed out a sigh, and smacked the dashboard. That didn’t endear the car to her at all, and she reached down to pull out her cellphone, ringing Mickey.

“Come on! Pick up! Pick up, pick up… pick u-u-u-p!”

Her boyfriend of nearly five years now, since high school, had never failed to answer when she called. This time, it was an emergency, and of course, he had to be in a meeting.

Mickey Smith was in training to become a junior police officer. Rose sighed again, and left a snippy message.

“All the times I gave you rides, and you whined about never getting a car…now you’ve got one, a fancy red and blue and white one, so you better come get me as soon as you get this!”

Rose’s head fell into her hands, and she screamed a bit. She wouldn’t normally be this annoyed, but the job interview was so promising, and it literally ate away at her if she was late to a place she’d agreed to be.

She knew there was a repair shop down the way, Gallifrey Auto’s, but she winced as she imagined walking those blocks in her fancy heels.

Eventually, after hemming and hawing for ten minutes, and having left five more messages on Mickey’s voicemail, she climbed out of the car, reluctantly leaving it behind (locked!) and starting the trek.

***

John Noble had not risen on the right side of the bed. When his partner, and front of house manager Jack greeted him with the usual cheerful grin and sly wink, along with a steaming cup of strong coffee, John remained silent and took the coffee.

Jack whistled low once he thought John was out of earshot, and mumbled to the coffee maker,

“I think someone’s in need of a good hard- Morning Donna!”

He broke off from the swear, for why was he talking to an inanimate object anyway, to greet the other partner of Gallifrey Auto’s, John’s red haired and quick witted sister.

“Morning Jack. Staying busy I see?”

Jack beamed at her and waved at the empty waiting room,

“Oh yes. I’m swarmed with our early morning rush. Coffee?”

Donna sighed and nodded to the gently humming machine,

“Certainly thanks. I’ve got an utter mountain of paperwork I need to finish up today, so I’ll take it with me upstairs.”

Jack nodded to her, as he poured the steaming cup, and handed it off to her.

“See ya around lunch time?”

Donna snorted,

“Yeah we’ll see how far I get. Stay out of trouble.”

Jack saluted to her back, not bothering to pretend he wasn’t checking out her lovely backside,

“Aye aye Captain.”

The bell over the front office door dinged and Jack whirled around to face an entirely new problem. Well lack thereof. A beautiful blonde girl dressed to the nines, excepting the shiny black pumps she appeared to be holding by two fingers of her right hand was muttering and swearing as she made her way to his desk.

“Hello gorgeous. What can I do you for?”

The blonde actually smiled at his usual line, and he swore it was like the sun coming out from behind a cloud on a stormy day.

“I don’t suppose you could follow me back up the road and change a flat for me?”

Jack opened his mouth to reply, but the door from the shop slammed open and John, with his incredibly awful timing, heard the query.

“Fuck no young lady. Changing a tire is a necessary life skill. Jack here is our reception. He cannot leave his post. And we do not travel to you. You bring your car to us. That’s the point.”

The blonde’s rather large and pink lipped mouth fell open in shock, and Jack rushed to correct John’s rude statement,

“What my friend is trying to say is, we’d be glad to tow your car to our shop and _then_ change the tire, but it may cost extra.”

Jack turned away from the girl to glare at John, but he was in such a bad mood, he wasn’t even fazed.

“Yeah, towing is a possibility. But like I said, if you can’t change a simple tire,” At this, he looked her over, from her heels in hand to her pressed suit draping her curvy form, “You are sorely lacking in your life. Didn’t your father ever teach you that?”

The blonde didn’t remain in shocked silence as Jack had been afraid of, and to his surprise and delight, even fired back.

“Well Mister Mechanic, for your information my father died when I was just a baby. So I’m sorry if my lacking in skills bothers you, but I suppose maybe I should go take it up with god. Golly gee god, if you could just bring back my dad for a minute, let him teach me how to change a tire, then I wouldn’t have to think about paying some asshole to do it for me, so I can make it to my job interview!”

Jack knew that clapping might have been a bit over the top, but his hands twitched all the same.

John inhaled through his nose, flaring his nostrils, and Jack actually stepped backwards a bit, hiding behind the coffee maker,

“Well perhaps it’s for the best you miss that. I wouldn’t want a prissy bitch like you working for me, so who on earth would? Jack, if you need me, I’m busy.”

He threw the rag he’d been wringing between his hands onto the desk, and walked back out to the shop, slamming the door so hard behind him that the girl jumped and Jack’s teeth snapped together.

“Well…” Jack tried, and the girl looked as if she might burst into tears, “Don’t listen to him. He woke up on the wrong side of the bed. I’ll get the tow truck myself, and come have a look at your car…ok?”

The girl nodded, and then glanced out towards the shop,

“What about what he said? You can’t leave your desk. I don’t want to get you in trouble…”

She trailed off, and bit her lip, and Jack swore his vision warped into a tunnel, zeroing in on those lips.

“I’ve got back up, upstairs, that is. I’ll ring Donna and have her cover for me. You just wait here.”

He gave her a gentle smile, and was glad to see her expression slide back towards the nervous agitated one, and less the ‘about to cry’ one.


	2. Chapter 2

Rose couldn’t believe it. She was in hell. Literally living the worst morning of her life. If it wasn’t for the handsome dark haired blue eyed guy with the nametag that read “Jack,” she might have run straight out into the busy traffic and just ended it all.

Well, probably not, but still. Why the hell wasn’t Mickey answering his phone? The whole debacle with the jerk of a mechanic had eaten away another precious ten minutes, and she wasn’t sure how long it would take to drive to her interview now, with morning rush hour picking up.

Much less how long changing a tire would take.

She didn’t know where that guy got off, telling her she was lacking on something in her life because she couldn’t change a tire. Hello…that’s why she was visiting him! He’d just rolled his eyes and stormed away like an immature child. He’d been the one to call her ‘young lady,’ when he was some long haired, sweaty faced, big eared bitter old man! She was barely twenty-one, sure, but she was not beneath him because she lacked the ability to do the one thing he depended on for a living.

So maybe she hated the whole idea of touching a dirty rubber thing that had been over hundreds of miles of pavement, or the fact that she loved watching Mickey do the hard labor because he usually ended up taking off his shirt.

But the fact that he’d brought up her dad was utterly infuriating. If she never spoke to him again, it would be too soon.

When Jack returned, and walked her outside, assuring her it wouldn’t be a problem to tow the car, and that the woman who’d been upstairs, but descended with him, would take care of everything, she felt a little better.

“So tell me, what’s your name?”

Jack asked her, pulling her from her annoyed thoughts, and she turned to him with a small smile,

“Rose. Just Rose.”

Jack nodded,

“Okay Just Rose, tell me, is there anyone I could call for you? Who could come pick you up?”

Her eyes stung again, and she laughed, hoping to fend off the nerves,

“I called him already. Mickey, he’s my boyfriend. He didn’t answer though.”

Jack slapped his left arm,

“Oh! That’s one way to shut a guy down. Boyfriend huh? Is he at work too?”

The way he said it and followed it with a wink told Rose he was just kidding. She grinned back at him,

“I figured I had to get it out eventually. Yeah I guess he is. Usually he doesn’t ignore my calls, so it must be an important meeting.”

They’d long since arrived at Rose’s parked car, but the mention of Mickey seemed to have brought Jack out of a daze.

He helped her down from the truck and moved to analyze her car.

“It looks like a simple flat, but I don’t like the smell.”

Rose frowned, then sniffed the air delicately.

“I don’t smell anything.”

Jack looked at her sympathetically,

“I know. It’s just because I have a trained nose. I’m sort of like a dog, but not much…”

Another wink and he knelt down to study the tire, and Rose wasn’t too proud to admit to herself she might have stared at his bum for longer than needed.

He stood back up and then asked her to pop the hood, she did gladly, and he examined the engine and all the surrounding connections.

“How long have you had this?”

Rose frowned as she tried to recall,

“It was my mother’s first car, so I’d say about twenty years now. It’s never failed me once. I’ve had a flat before, but not since high school. Mickey took care of it for me, that’s how we met.”

Jack grinned at her,

“That’s so sweet. Well Rose, I hate to say it, but my diagnosis, even though my unfortunate partner is the actual auto Doctor, is that she needs to come in. I may need to hold her overnight. Will your friend-“

“Boy friend.”

“Boy _friend,_ be able to get you within the next hour?”

Rose sighed shakily and glanced at her phone,

“I hope so. I suppose I can forget about my interview now. I’d better call and tell them I won’t be able to make it.”

Jack nodded,

“Go ahead back in the truck, make the call, and I’ll hook up your car, then we’ll head back.”

***

John glowered at the wrench set he was organizing, as he had no current car he was working on, and kicked a nearby toolbox.

It made a satisfying clatter and then went still. He could already hear Donna shouting at him to get to work, find something to do, and fix up his rotten attitude before Jack returned.

He downed the dregs of his coffee, and then sighed.

What a lousy morning. After Jack had left with the girl, he almost felt bad and had gotten halfway out the door to apologize to them both, but Donna had gotten downstairs, and he sure as hell didn’t want her to hear that.

She’d just ask what was wrong with him, for he knew Jack had probably filled her in on the necessary details.

To get her to leave her paperwork and cover reception was a task only Jack could ever accomplish.

The look on the girls face when she’d told him about her dad had been heartbreaking. He could actually feel himself turning into a complete and utter asshole. She’d been right. But he’d not had nearly enough coffee to realize it.

He ran a hand through his long hair, already slightly damp with sweat, and kicked the toolbox again. ‘Damn that felt good.’ He thought.

The sound of an approaching car, no, truck, caught his attention.

It was Jack, towing the girl’s car no doubt.

“Good job there. I hope you’re pleased with yourself.”

Jack called out to him, and John glanced around, before noting the girl was absent, and he walked right over to the man carefully parking the truck,

“Shut your damn mouth. You know I didn’t mean it. But I also didn’t want you doing extra work. We don’t retrieve cars! Only for emergencies within 1 mile. You know that.”

Jack rolled his eyes, and jumped deftly from the truck,

“Give me a break. You were unforgivably rude back there, I was cleaning up for you. Donna will back me up. Now get to work on Rose’s car.”

John snorted,

“Oh we’re calling her Rose now?”

Jack lifted a brow,

“Yeah, it’s her name. Pretty girl. I might just ask her out.”

“Yeah of course you will. Don’t think I didn’t notice you eyeing her up. But if you’re gonna cause trouble, do it some other way, other than sleeping with customers. That’s not a great way to build up a rep.”

Jack stood firm, and remained in his way,

“I’m not really going to ask her out. She’s got a boyfriend you dope. My way at least endears customers to us. Your way, yelling and insulting, does not.”

John muttered to himself and flipped Jack off, and the man only chuckled,

“Didn’t hear you disagree. You think she’s pretty too, don’t you?”

“It makes no difference. Now leave me alone. I’ve got work to do.”

Jack whistled under his breath,

“You have no idea.”


	3. Chapter 3

Rose gladly accepted the coffee from Jack, who smiled apologetically before returning back behind the counter.

She sunk down into one of the creaky old chairs, upholstered in a horrifyingly yellow shade of plaid, and hugged herself.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure your friend will be by to pick you up. Jack, I’m headed back upstairs. If my air headed brother gives you any more trouble, thump him for me.”

Jack winked at her, and saluted, and the red haired lady who’d introduced herself as Donna vanished back upstairs.

“Why did you tell her Mickey was just my friend?”

Jack looked sheepish,

“Wishful thinking?”

Before Rose could come up with a clever reply, her cellphone began to trill. It was Mickey’s ringtone.

“Bout time!”

“Sorry babe I’ve been stuck in meetings all morning. Where are you? Are you okay?”

Rose sighed and massaged her temples,

“Yeah I’m fine. Got a bit of a headache, but otherwise ok.”

Mickey gasped,

“Were you in an accident? Is that why you need me to come get you? I can’t bring the patrol car though, it’s not ready yet.”

Rose shrugged, before remembering he couldn’t see her,

“Yeah no. it’s fine. Come and get me as soon as you can though yeah?”

“Of course sweetheart. I’ll be there in ten minutes.”

The line went dead, and Rose was left staring at her phone with a frown that made her temples ache.

“Where was that speed when I needed it?”

She muttered, before picking up the now cooled coffee and taking a large gulp.

She could feel Jack’s eyes on her from across the room, but she didn’t initiate any further conversation, she didn’t feel up to it.

When Mickey finally pulled up outside the shop, it was in his green mini cooper.

Rose gave Jack a small wave,

“See ya tomorrow I guess.”

Jack nodded,

“We’ll have her all fixed up for you by then. I promise.”

Rose smiled a bit at him,

“Why do you call it a she? What if my car’s a boy?”

Jack winked at her,

“I don’t think so. I saw that undercarriage. It’s a sexy old girl you’ve got. Once she’s all set, she’ll be like new, and she’ll take good care of you.”

Rose giggled, and couldn’t stop laughing even when she left the shop.

Mickey looked a bit confused at her giggles as she buckled herself in, but didn’t question it until Gallifrey Auto’s was a speck in the distance.

***

“The girl gone?”

Jack groaned aloud at the sound of John’s voice.

“Yeah, luckily she is. I’m glad you stayed away from her. One thing you’ve done right today.”

John looked annoyed,

“Oi. Girls like that will bat their eyelashes and flash their breasts at any vendor, hoping to get a discount. You’re lucky I stopped you from changing her tire miles away for free, with nothing but a lipstick smudge on your cheek to show for your work.”

The pain that exploded in John’s left cheek was without warning, and once he’d regained his bearings, he realized it had come from Jack punching him soundly.

“You need to get something to eat. I’m refusing to accept the man I’ve worked with all my adult life is such a complete dick. What the hell is wrong with you? In what world did Romana go wrong? I know Donna didn’t grow up with a brother like you, like this.”

John frowned at him,

“Don’t use my mother’s name. It sounds way too familiar.”

Jack sighed, distracted for a moment,

“She is a lovely woman, but don’t worry. I have ethics. Donna on the other hand…”

John frowned again, massaging his sore cheek,

“Is off limits! She’s your boss, and my sister dammit.”

“And she’s been listening to every word boys. So get inside, it’s time for a business meeting.”

The men turned to see the red head watching them with her arms crossed, and both complied, with only a bit of reluctance on John’s part.

***

“So tell me babe, were you able to reschedule your interview?”

Mickey eyed Rose over a slice of pizza, which at first had looked so appetizing to her, now only made her stomach turn.

“Yeah, but they didn’t seem super enthusiastic about it. I was supposed to be head of a group that showed. Everyone else but me made it. So I dunno if there’s even going to be a spot to apply for by the time I can make it in.”

She got up from the couch to grab a glass of water and hunted through the cupboards for the large bottle of aspirin she knew her mum kept nearby.

“You could always try out for the force?”

Mickey might have been joking, or serious, but Rose didn’t care.

“No thanks. That’s not for me. I’m sure you’ll be great micks. I just wanted this job so much. I don’t want to have to go back to working in the shops. I didn’t slave away for those years for a ‘Sorry, we don’t need any more emergency techs right now.’”

“Can’t you do some more interning at the hospital?”

Rose sighed,

“No Micks. There’d be no point. I’ve got all my hours and credits. Now I need money. I don’t want to live with mum for the rest of my life.”

Mickey shrugged a shoulder at her, and she knew what he wasn’t saying.

“I’m sorry. I’m just not ready.”

“Rose. It’s been five years. What more do I need to do?”

Mickey had been talking of them moving in together since she’d finished university, and though the idea of being semi independent appealed to her, _something_ kept holding her back from saying yes.

“It’s nothing you can do. I just need more time to think.”

Mickey put his arm around her, as she’d returned to the couch, and she tried not to flinch away from his pizza breath. Why did cheese suddenly make her feel so ill?

“Okay.”

“Will you be able to drop me off at the Auto shop tomorrow before you work?”

Mickey grinned at her, and leaned down for a kiss,

“You don’t mind being a little early do you? I’m going in to finish up my patrol car. Then I can finally start my patrolling…solo.”

Rose giggled to herself, the phrase just sounded so wrong in her head.

“I guess if Jack is there to keep me company, I’ll survive.”

Mickey frowned and pulled back,

“Who’s this Jack?”

Rose snuggled closer into his arms,

“He’s just the handsome man who came to my rescue, while you didn’t answer my phone calls.”

“That’ll teach me to never miss one again.”

“Exactly.”


	4. Chapter 4

First impressions always mattered. That’s why one wore suits to interviews, why one smiled when greeting strangers, and why one never told the truth on first dates.

John Noble felt the hammering in his head, the result of two things; a large glass of whiskey on arrival at home the night before, and partly leftover bruising from Jack’s phenomenal punch.

When Jack handed him his coffee that morning, he grumbled good morning and began his trek out to the shop. There were a couple things left to do on the car belonging to Rose.

He wished he knew her last name, but he figured if he tried to ask, he might get a slap. He would have deserved it, he knew that much. He’d been in the shop for the last hour, even before opening, and already demolished the paper, but managed to sneak it back into place, without Donna even noticing.

But as he tried to employ his stealth skills again, sliding past the desk to the shop door, he heard a quiet giggle.

He spun around to find the blonde in question, Rose, sitting in the waiting room, and clearly engrossed in the same morning paper. Judging by the slow smile on her face, with the slight showing of white teeth between her perfectly pink lips, she was reading the comics. He shook his head. Focus.

Before she could spot him, he quickly resumed his journey and made it through the door before she’d looked up.

He was still formulating the precise words to the much needed apology. He decided to work on that while he finished up her car.

He’d replaced all four tires, as the back two were slightly sagging, and then given it a thorough and much needed cleaning. The oil had been changed and the plugs and connections renewed.

It was almost a new car.

If he’d had more time, he might have given it a new coat of paint, but then again, he didn’t want to overdo it. Also, he wasn’t sure the exact shade of blue was one that was easily available. It was the color of the sky in the last few moments before the sun vanished behind the horizon.

A blue so deep and clear it was breathtaking.

Just a car.

Some might say.

John never did.

Car’s were the one thing he could say he understood. The last thing on the short list would have to be women. Growing up with Donna for a sister might have helped just a touch, but not really.

She was quite different, and fantastic in her own way. She took no shit from anyone, but had surprising moments of tenderness.

He noticed it when Jack would be working hard on the filing and he’d catch Donna watching him.

He shuddered. He didn’t like the idea of anyone trying to date his sister, much less a complete Casanova like Jack.

***

“Peanuts is my favorite.”

Jack intoned, pointing to the comic, and Rose smiled up at him. He was leaning over her shoulder, as she sat perched in the chair closest to the desk, morning paper clutched in hand. His arm rested along the back of the chair, and his fingers might have been playing with the loose blonde waves of her hair, but she wasn’t about to protest.

She’d arrived so early she’d gotten the first cup of coffee, and as Jack told it, she’d gotten to the comics even before him.

They were the only thing he read, besides the weather, as he told it.

She suspected he probably checked out the sports scores as well, but didn’t mention it when she found them missing. It seemed the mechanic liked them more than even the news.

“I like Sherman’s Lagoon.”

Jack wrinkled his nose at her,

“You like lazy Sharks?”

Rose nodded,

“Yep. That way, if I ever visit the ocean, I won’t have to worry about them. They’ll all just be sunning themselves and watching the fish swim by. Too lazy to attack a human.”

“Who’s too lazy to attack a human?”

Donna’s voice startled them both, and Rose sat up straight, while Jack stood up completely, and grinned at her,

“Sharks. Well, comic strip sharks that is.”

Donna shook her head,

“Time for the loony bin Jack. I thought maybe you were talking about the black widow I saw upstairs near the air conditioning duct. Nearly made me scream.”  


Rose’s eyes went wide, but Jack didn’t comment on the bug,

“Shame you didn’t. I’m endlessly curious what your voice sounds like screaming.”

Donna frowned at him, as Rose rapidly made the connection in her mind. She grinned lazily as she watched the two of them begin to bicker good naturedly. Something about controlling his innuendo in front of customers, and how he needed to do his manly duty and kill the evil bug.

Rose was still smiling when the shop door swung open, revealing the new presence of the mechanic, so called the auto Doctor by Jack.

She considered him forever christened head-asshole-with-a-wrench in her mind.

“Pardon me,” he shoved past Jack and Donna, who momentarily fell silent as he approached Rose, “I just wanted to let you know your car is ready. So Jack here can just get your paperwork finished up, and then you can be off.”

Rose sighed,

“That eager to be rid of me?”

The mechanic looked surprised,

“No…er, I just figured you had somewhere to be. You’ve been here since we opened, and I’d hate to keep you from…anything.”

Rose shrugged,

“I suppose yeah. I better rush off to be hired. After all, prissy bitches are in such high demand.”

Rose could see Jack stifling a laugh behind the mechanic’s back, but she kept her face calm.

“Yeah. Listen, miss,”

“Rose.”

“Rose. I’m really sorry about yesterday. About everything. I hope you’ll see that when you look at your car. I even filled up the tank for you.”

Rose got to her feet and tossed the paper aside,

“Is that supposed to impress me? How should I know you didn’t just charge me for that?”

Jack looked as if he was about to speak up, but Donna placed a hand on his chest, and he looked down at it, stunned into silence.

The mechanic, whose shirtfront had an embroidered lettering spelling out ‘John,’ on it, Rose noticed, continued,

“Not at all Rose. If you’d like to come take a look, I’m sure these two can straighten things up.”

He might have glared at them, but Rose didn’t notice, she was ready to see her car, and despite the nagging voice in her head telling her to give up the anger, she clung to the feeling.


	5. Chapter 5

The door swung shut behind them, leaving Jack and Donna alone together in the office.

“What do you think?”

“I think you better stop touching me like this or I may have to take you upstairs.”

Donna hissed like an angry cat and yanked her hand away from Jack’s chest, prompting a pout from the man.

“I didn’t really want you to stop.”

“Stop it!”

“What?”

“You know what! You’re always such a flirt. I dunno why I keep you around.”

“Cause you think I’m sexy.”

Donna frowned at him, and stepped a good three steps away, putting herself in the perfect line to stare out at the shop.

“Sure thing sunshine. Keep telling yourself that. Now a bit of hush. I want to see if she hits him.”

Jack snorted,

“I already did. I doubt she will. He’s clearly gone above and beyond with her car. He’s trying to impress her, make things up.”

Donna grinned at him,

“Make up for being a bit of an asshole? Good luck with that.”

Jack lifted his hands,

“What? You don’t want him to? He deserves a second chance. This girl is special. She might be good for him.”

Donna scoffed,

“She’s got a boyfriend. Or was that a platonic kiss goodbye that bloke gave her when he dropped her off an hour ago? Didn’t much look it. I’d like a platonic kiss like that.”

Donna’s voice had gone all dreamy and breathy as she finished speaking, and Jack looked away from the shop, suddenly uncaring what precisely John did to redeem himself.

The red head was forced to look at him when he moved to block her view,

“What?”

“I’m not really a platonic kind of guy, but I’ve been told I kiss well. Care to find out?”

Donna opened her mouth, possibly to make a smart remark or protest, but Jack didn’t waste time.

He slipped his arms around her, and ducked the few inches it took to meet her lips with his.

She lifted her hands up, and he flinched away from a slap, but she only moved them to wind through his hair and cup behind his head, pulling him in to deepen the kiss.

He smiled against her lips, and whispered,

“How’s this?”

“Shut up and kiss me again.”

***

There was a faded yellow banner across the far wall of the shop that read “Value for Money” and Rose bit her lips to keep from smiling.

If the vision that she was looking at and being told was her car, then she was getting a ton of value. It looked almost like new, which being two decades old as it was, meant darn near impossible forces had been at work all night.

Maybe this mechanic had a time machine?

She sneaked a glance at him, using the reflective surfaces on her car to avoid being caught. What she found was that he was looking right straight at her, his face serious, but slightly concerned. He was awaiting her judgment.

He’d actually seemed repentant, and going by the darkened smudge on his left cheek that couldn’t be from grease, not this early, she figured she owed him. She’d accept his apology.

“Thank you. She looks lovely.”

A gruff cough and a quick nod came from him, as she turned to face him, and she found him looking fixedly at the windshield,

“You’re welcome. She’s a magnificent piece of machinery. I hope she runs for another good decade.”

Rose laughed nervously,

“Don’t you mean two? The average lifespan of a car is…”

Rose trailed off, realizing that John appeared to be fighting the urge to laugh.

“Alright, so I’m not the expert.”

John nodded solemnly,

“You’re right. I should say two decades. Depending on how many miles you drive it a year…I would say most good cars last for 250,000 miles or so. You’ve got 92,010 on it now, so I bet you’ll be alright.”

Rose grinned at him, poking her tongue out between her teeth,

“You think you’re so impressive. Giving me all these big numbers.”

John looked a bit deflated,

“I am so impressive. I’m the mechanic here aren’t I?”

Rose lifted a brow,

“Oh? Don’t you know who you are anymore?”

An exasperated sigh escaped his lips, and he shook his head,

“Not really. Been in this garage so long, maybe I’ve inhaled too many fumes. Shall I drive her out, or would you like to? Nah I think it’d be best if I did. Surely now Jack’s got your bill ready?”

They both looked back towards the office, but found it empty.

John frowned,

“That’s odd. I wonder where he went?”

Rose shrugged,

“It’s alright. I can wait a little longer. I don’t actually have anywhere to be today. Thanks.”

John looked embarrassed, and if she wasn’t mistaken, the tips of his ears were turning pink,

“I’m sorry about that. Again. I shouldn’t have said it. Any of it.”

Rose Tyler wasn’t one to hold a grudge, and she reluctantly allowed John to lead her back inside the office, all the while trying not to think about how handsome he looked when he smiled.

“I don’t see Jack, or Donna.” He frowned at that, then moved behind the counter, “No matter. I can ring you up just the same. Will you be paying by credit or debit?”

Rose shrugged and slid her card out from her wallet,

“Not sure how much is in either account, but you can try credit. It might be quicker.”

John reached out to take her card and their fingers brushed together. It was a quick movement and casual enough, but there was a definite feeling, like the spark of a firework.

Rose withdrew first, and played with a strand of blonde hair while she waited for him to run her card.

She felt embarrassed and silly, admitting how unsure of her finances she was.

She licked her lips and glanced around the office, extremely curious if Jack’s absence had anything to do with the way he’d been arguing with Donna earlier on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banner mentioned was spotted in a gifset of Chris that inspired the whole mechanic thing. Not sure what film it was, but will link later!


	6. Chapter 6

John frowned at the computer, and it wasn’t from the calculations. He had a sneaking suspicion exactly where his sister had gotten to, and as soon as Rose was gone, he was going to be having words with both her and Jack.

In the meanwhile, he was trying to keep Rose from seeing that he was throwing all of the charges onto his account. He’d let Donna yell at him later. He slid Rose’s card through the machine and pretended to be satisfied. He handed it back to her, albeit reluctantly. Now she was free to leave, and he knew with the state of her car, it was unlikely he’d ever see her again.

“Would you like your receipt?”

He prayed silently that she would say no.

“How bad is it?”

She nibbled on a thumbnail as she awaited his reply, and he found himself getting a bit lost in her wide hazel eyes, before he could formulate a reply.

“It’s the usual, oil change and tire rotation. Since we don’t actually have a charge for changing a flat.”

He pointed to the wall, the menu of sorts, of the services, and Rose’s eyes widened further.

“Just twenty quid, for all that?”

“Yep!”

His cheerful grin convinced her, he hoped.

Even if it didn’t, it did earn him a grin in return.

“Alright thanks. I don’t need a receipt. I trust you.”

He kept up the grin until she’d left the office, and the door bell had gone silent. Then he exhaled in relief, and turned his focus upstairs, rushing to take the steps two at a time.

“I hope to hell you’re both decent, because I’m coming in!”

***

Rose’s drive home was so different it took her breath away. The car purred, literally purred like a contented cat beneath her as she drove.

“What did he do to you?”

She found herself asking, patting the dashboard, which almost gleamed in the sunlight. He must have polished it with some sort of oil, for when she pulled her hand away, it smelled faintly of lemon.

She smiled to herself, and shrugged. Maybe he wasn’t so bad after all. He had a bad day, she had a shit day, and they both got off on the wrong foot.

She couldn’t wait for Mickey to see the car, and her mum Jackie. It was going to be priceless, the look of surprise on their faces.

But after she pulled up to the house, she didn’t see any lights on inside. She left the car and walked into the kitchen,

“Hello? Anyone home?”

She was about to pick up the phone and call Mickey when she noticed the note on the fridge.

“Gone to stay at Howards. Leftover pizza from Mickey inside for your dinner. Hugs, mum.”

Rose read aloud, before slumping against the counter and sighing. Leftover pizza and an empty house. Lovely.

She locked her car before closing the garage and returning inside. With a fitful glance towards the TV and the fridge she sighed again,

“Just me and you tonight I suppose.”

***

“Why is it you can’t come over?”

Mickey coughed on the other end of the line,

“I’ve got stuff to do. Paperwork and stuff. I’ll see you this weekend I promise.”

Rose rubbed her forehead,

“You won’t really. I told you. I’ve got the interview scheduled for Saturday. If by some miracle I get it, then I’d be working Sunday thru Wednesday…remember?”

Mickey seemed to stop and think, and then he spoke again,

“We could go out once you’re done right? Celebrate, or tell them to soak their heads?”

Rose smiled a bit,

“Yeah I suppose. But nothing too wild. I hate having a hangover, even if I don’t work.”

“Ok babe. Well you get back to whatever you were doing. I’ve gotta go.”

“Goodnight Micks.”

“Night Rose.”

She hung up feeling strangely disconnected. Why the rotten feeling? She wasn’t very thrilled about going in and begging for her job, but at least it was something. The silence was deafening, even with the soft babble of the tv on in the background, and Rose only nibbled at the pizza.

It wasn’t the same being all alone at night.

***

Paperwork. Yeah. That was the easy thing to tell Rose. Mickey had been offered a full time position at the department. He wasn’t sure how to tell her. He also had something in the back of his mind. A thought. A what if. A way to kick start their moving in together. He didn’t mind that she wasn’t working, and if she didn’t really want to work, he wouldn’t mind that either.

He wanted to marry her. He just had to find the right time and way to tell her.

On patrol, that night, he enjoyed the quiet. It gave him time to think. When a car blew past him at 45 in the 30 though, he was distracted from the calmness of his thoughts.

The speeder may have been in a hurry, or just careless, but at least they pulled over promptly. Mickey might have been an officer, but he dreaded his first confrontation.

“Good evening officer.”

A surprisingly polite greeting, and Mickey nodded,

“Good evening sir. Any reason you were in such a hurry?”

“No sir. Just tired I guess.”

Mickey clicked his flashlight on, and shone it over the drivers face and the inside of the car,

“Have you been drinking this evening?”

“Yeah. Had a beer or two at the bar.”

“Could you step out of the vehicle for me please?”

Mickey winced at how pathetic he sounded, please and thank you, what’s next, could I possibly see your driver’s license?

“Am I gonna walk the line or something?” The man almost looked giddy, and Mickey sighed,

“Yes sir. Hand me your license and registration and then please step out of the vehicle.”

While Mickey perused the documents, the man slouched and slumped out of the car, and then made a leisurely walk down the road line.

Overall, Mickey would have guessed he was just a bit over the limit, but he walked very steady for someone who’d had as much as he seemed.

“Would you like an escort home sir?”

Mickey wanted to smack himself. The driver, John, by his license shrugged,

“I think I can make it. I’m only a few miles that way.”

The vague pointing of his hand was unhelpful to Mickey.

“Sir, would you come with me please?”

‘Please please please. What a credit to the force he was.’ Mickey thought in annoyance.

The man shrugged again, and then followed where Mickey was pointing. The squad car.

“Been inside one of these before sir?”

John nodded,

“Yep. Back before you were born.”

Mickey sighed,

“Yes of course. I know I’m young. But sir, driving while intoxicated is no joking matter. I’m going to escort you to the station. Where you will stay until someone can come take you home. Do you understand?”

“I’m not under arrest?”

Mickey shook his head,

“No sir. You will be held for your own safety. You can make as many phone calls as you like, but I would suggest obtaining a ride first and foremost.”

John grinned,

“Good thinking. I think my cellphone’s dead anyway. Much obliged.”


	7. Chapter 7

Once they arrived at the station, Mickey sighed in relief as the man, John, seemed a bit more sober. Maybe it was the bright lights, or the fact he was in a spot of trouble. Just a warning, Mickey had said. John asked where the phone was, and he showed him to the booth.

“Do you have a phone book too? I’m not good with numbers, except my own.”

Mickey grinned,

“Yeah sure man. Here you go.”

John flipped through it and finally paused in the white pages.

“Thanks.” Mickey nodded, not wanting to eavesdrop, and moved away while John made his phone call.

 

A short time later, headlights flashed through the windows of the building and John rose to his feet,

“That’s my ride I think. Do I need to sign anything? Do they?”

Mickey shook his head,

“No sir. Just promise me you’ll take it easier next time.”

John gave him a salute,

“Yes officer. I’m sorry I took you away from your duties.”

Mickey shrugged,

“It’s a relatively quiet night.”

The door to the station opened, and both men looked to the person walking in. Mickey’s mouth hung open in shock, and John had a sheepish grin.

“Sorry to bother you.”

“It’s okay. I understand. I’m hope you’re not in too much trouble.”

“Rose? What are you doing here? How do you know this guy?”

Mickey was about ready to pull out his handcuffs, and attempt to keep this John guy from going near Rose, the way she was looking at him, like some abandoned puppy he’d kicked.

“Oh Micks, you lie to me, and expect me to suddenly tell you everything about my life? Relax. He’s my mechanic. He fixed Idris.”

John looked at her with surprise, and if Mickey was being completely honest, a bit of amusement,

“Idris? You named your car? I thought you said it seemed more like a boy.”

Rose grinned, and stuck her tongue out at him slightly, between her teeth, and Mickey’s heart plummeted. That was her special smile. _Special_ because it made whoever was given it feel that way.

“Yep. Figured she needed a nice name. Now come on, I’m not used to being out this late, and with no makeup on.”

Mickey hadn’t noticed that until she said it, but now that he looked, Rose seemed to have simply climbed out of bed and thrown on a jacket.

He was more than a little jealous. A little prickle of _something_ had shot up his spine when she’d called John _her_ mechanic. They’d known each other what, two days? He’d also seemed like a jerk, she’d nearly been in tears when he’d finally picked her up.

“I see no difference. In fact, you look prettier like this.”

John touched her shoulder, and it was just a momentary contact, a friendly gesture, but it burned Mickey. Rose beamed at John and waved goodnight to Mickey, and the hurt in her eyes when she looked at him made his stomach clench.

***

“What on earth were you doing?”

Rose asked John curiously, once her annoyance with Mickey had faded. It was surprising to get a call in the middle of the night from the police station, not from Mickey, but from the last person on earth she’d expect.

He’d explained to her why he couldn’t call his sister or Jack, namely, because he was cross with them both and they were likely together at the moment. She’d giggled and then reluctantly agreed to come get him.

“I wasn’t feeling my best, I admit. I had a few beers, a shot of whiskey, and I thought I’d sat by myself for long enough. I suppose I hadn’t.”

Rose sighed,

“Well if it had anything to do with me, I’m sorry. I do feel bad, that Mickey had to be the one to bring you in.”

John looked over at her, surprise evident on his features,

“You could never drive me to drink Rose. I think it was mostly the culmination of the events of the last week. Meeting your boyfriend was quite interesting, I’ll admit. I think if he’d known who I was sooner, I might not be talking to you…well, perhaps from behind bars.”

He grinned at her, and she shook her head,

“You’re terrible! He’s not like that. Well, usually. I dunno, I guess we’ve sort of had a rocky few days.”

John licked his lips and looked down at his folded hands, away from her, and how the passing car lights reflected on her hair, making her glow like some sort of ethereal goddess,

“Yeah. You said he’d lied to you. I hope it’s nothing serious. Not that I deserve to know anything. I’m prying when I’ve already invaded and imposed enough. It’s just here.”

He pointed to the upcoming street sign, and Rose smiled gratefully,

“Not to worry. I don’t answer questions I don’t want to. He did lie to me though, whether it was serious or not, I don’t care. The fact is, one lie starts the ball rolling. Now what else do I need to worry about if it’s true or not? If he starts working late, is he? Or is he seeing someone else? How am I supposed to trust him?”

Rose realized how depressing the conversation had gotten, but it was too late to take the words back. She pulled up as directed to John’s apartment building, and shut off the engine. She wasn’t sure why.

“Thank you.”

Rose turned to John, to find him staring at her intently, and her mouth went dry,

“For what?” Obviously he meant the ride, and she felt like smacking herself.

“Everything. Sometimes I think without Donna and Jack that I’d be all alone in this world. I just don’t make friends easily. I guess you can see why.”

Rose let go of the steering wheel, and in a fit of madness reached over to take one of his hands, the nearest one resting on his left thigh,

“There’s always me. I’m not much use, but I’m here to listen, and try to help. Just don’t ask for advice on cars…I’m rubbish at that.”

John looked as if he might laugh, but then his other hand fell on top of hers, and his thumb stroked over the back of her hand, and her breath caught in her throat, as his big blue eyes met hers,

“I’ll keep that in mind. Do you want some coffee? Keep you alert while you drive? I wouldn’t want you getting pulled over by an overzealous officer.”

The grin almost made her want to say yes, but she noticed the garish green lit clock on the dash and shook her head.

“Sorry but I need to get home and get to bed. But uh, here’s my number. Call me if you need anything.”

She fumbled for a scrap of paper and pen, for she had all the items in the cup holder beside her, but John’s hand on her arm stopped her,

“Don’t worry. You’ve got my card right?”

Rose shook her head, afraid to speak, and shatter the moment.

John nodded,

“Of course. I should have remembered. No receipt. Luckily, I carry a few extra.”

He released her hands, and reached into his jeans pocket, pulling out a crumpled piece of cardstock with a circular design framing the words “Gallifrey Auto’s.”

“Thanks.”

“Goodnight Rose Tyler.”

He left her car and was halfway up the sidewalk before she remembered to breathe again. The card was clutched in her hand, and it felt warm from his touch.

She exhaled deeply before starting up her car, and she nervously petted the dash before pulling out onto the road,

“Oh dear.”


	8. Chapter 8

The next day, Rose woke up to find Mickey had brought her mum and her breakfast. She tried not to laugh at the cliché coffee and donuts, but she was certainly grateful for a change from the usual cold cereal or burnt toast.

“Thanks micks. How was your night at work?”

She took a bite of donut right before he replied so she wouldn’t have to speak. She knew it would be too tempting to argue or interrupt him, and she did not want to have a row with him in front of Jackie.

Mickey swallowed and shrugged, before picking up his coffee cup,

“It went alright. Just had a guy who’d had a bit much to drink. Had to be picked up by a friend.”

The glare that Rose shot him would have set fire to the paper cup in his hand if it had been possible.

Jackie nodded, unawares, and plucked a crème filled donut up and walked out to the porch to enjoy the coolish morning air.

“You two lovebirds feel free to talk without me.”

She called out the front door before it slammed shut.

Rose got to her feet and lunged at Mickey, who deftly ducked out of the way, careful to avoid sloshing his hot coffee anywhere.

“You right idiot. How dare you?”

“He was drunk! What do you want me to say?”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“Well if I’d known you would have been there, do you think I would have come? No. I would have told him to give Jack a call.”

Mickey frowned,

“Who’s Jack?”

Rose smirked at him,

“The handsome bloke who gave me a lift when my car broke down…or did you forget?”

Mickey sighed,

“How can I when you bring it up every damn day?”

Rose lifted a hand up and even though Mickey flinched away, she had no intention of wasting energy on him, she squeezed her thumb and forefinger together in front of him,

“The one time I needed you. The one time you didn’t answer. The only time I was preparing for the most important event in my future career. You had to be busy. How many times did I give you a lift? To how many odd jobs did I take you?”

Mickey rolled his eyes and sighed again,

“Rose…that’s hardly fair. I couldn’t buy a car without getting a job…you got lucky. You inherited your mum’s old piece of junk.”

Rose gasped,

“Excuse me. It used to be my dad’s. It runs like new now, thanks to that drunkard.”

She might have stuck her tongue out at him if she’d been a decade younger, but then, they wouldn’t be having this argument.

Mickey lifted his hands,

“Whatever you say babe. I don’t like the guy, after the way he was looking at you, can you blame me?”

Rose shrugged,

“Looking at me how? What are you going on about?”

“Like a piece of meat that’s what.”

“Like any man you mean. Go drink your coffee. I’m done talking about this. It’s nonsense.”

Mickey huffed,

“I don’t care. I don’t like him. I don’t want you to see him anymore.”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“I saw ‘im once, maybe twice to get my car fixed. Relax. It’s not like I’ll have much time anyway, if I get this job. I won’t have time to see anyone.”

Mickey nodded,

“I hope you do get it Rose. You deserve it. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have lied to you.”

Rose felt the fight leave her,

“Okay. I forgive you. I hope it works out. I’ve got to go to the grocery and get some milk after I finish the interview, so I won’t be able to meet you for lunch. Have a good day at work. Protect and serve and all that.”

Mickey chuckled,

“Will do. Good luck.”

Rose let him kiss her on the cheek and she finished the rest of her coffee before she left.

She was already on edge enough, worrying about the interview, she couldn’t bear to be fighting with Mickey too.

It was better to just drop it. As if she would go out of her way to visit the Auto shop anyway.

Sometimes Mickey was just paranoid.

***

A good shouting match with his sister took John an hour usually. With Jack it could sometimes run into two hours. When it was both of them, it ran in danger of putting them all into overtime.

“We could really use another pair of hands around the shop.”

Donna interjected during a quiet moment, and Jack snorted,

“Maybe. Although, working seven days a week at the front is a decent challenge, I find doing laundry at night is surprisingly fun. I just wash my stuff in the nude, so I don’t get anything dirty until the next day.”

He winked at her and she blushed, while John fumed silently.

“Something the matter brother dear? Did you have any thoughts on the matter?”

“We’re nearly out of cokes in the garage fridge.”

Jack nodded sagely,

“Yeah that’s definitely more important than giving your workers fair time off.”

He prepared to wink at Donna again but John growled at him before he could complete the gesture,

“Guess what, talk to your boss. That’s not my problem. Communication is key right? So communicate with the woman who you’re thinking about bending over that desk. Don’t argue with me. We all know it.”

The words tasted sour in his mouth, considering Donna was gaping at him, and still most definitely his sister. He despised Jack for what he’d done, but there was no getting around it now.

Jack sighed dramatically,

“Geez John when you put it like that, I feel like I should just call you ‘bro.’ We’re halfway there right? Okay yeah. Hey boss can I have this weekend off?”

Donna whirled on him,

“Don’t start with me. I will not be blamed for this. Have you been advertising that we’re looking to hire? No. didn’t think so. I’ve been stuck up in my little cramped office all week crunching numbers. You never said you’d been without a day off for so long. When did Lynda quit?”

Jack looked at John, and then shrugged.

“I’d say a couple days before that lovely blonde showed up and wrecked our lives.”

A wink was thrown John’s direction but he was pointedly staring out the window so he missed it.

“Yeah.”

Donna licked her lips and stepped in John’s line of sight,

“Did you hear that dumbo? Your other receptionist quit on me four days ago, and did you remind me while I was working on billing? No you did not.”

John fought the urge to roll his eyes,

“I’m going to get some coke. I need a drink. You ask around. Call Gwen, call Martha, call whoever manages the temp agency. They’ll send us someone.”

Donna shrieked,

“It’ll cost us an arm and a leg just to cover for a week while we hire a real person!”

Jack shrugged,

“Not if you get me out there holding up a sign, discount oil change, and oh by the way, I work here ladies.”

An exaggerated wink was followed by a smack on the arm from a certain red head, and John left promptly, shaking his head the whole way.

The grocery store was rather crowded for after 6, but then he supposed that perhaps everyone else had the same idea as he, get the shopping in once getting off work.

He tried to keep the end goal in mind, and avoid distraction by any other products, but something on the end of an aisle caught his eye.

The sign spoke of a pest repellant, and there had been a large number of bugs sneaking in through the garage doors, so it could be of use.

Before he could get close enough to grab a bottle, there was a screech of wheels and the creak of metal as a cart narrowly dodged him.

He was prepared to glare and maybe even yell at the fellow patron when he heard a gasp.

“Oh my god. I am so sorry…I wasn’t thinking about my driving I was just…”

He looked up to find the shocked stare of Rose Tyler, and he couldn’t stay annoyed at that beautiful face.

“It’s not a problem.”

“Oh yes it is. I could have seriously wounded you.”

John lifted his foot and wiggled his boot clad appendage at her,

“Doubt it. Steel toe. Hazards of working with automobiles.”

Rose giggled, and winced,

“I guess I can’t blame you. Were you planning on getting that?”

She nodded towards the display, and he grimaced,

“Yeah. Think it’d work on Jack?”

Rose looked stunned for an instant, before bursting into giggles again.

“Oh no…I rather like him. Don’t spray him with poison…please. Oh man. I just remembered, I’m not supposed to see you.”

John frowned,

“What do you mean? Because I’ve worked on your car or something? Buyer’s remorse?”

He might have been smiling in a joking manner, or maybe still grimacing, either way, Rose’s expression was less than cheerful.

“Not exactly no. But I suppose…public places, small town, bound to happen eventually.”

She glanced around the store and as she did, he noticed to his detriment that even in the garish fluorescent lighting she managed to look like an angel. She wore a lovely moss green pantsuit that was cut to accentuate every curve, and still make her look absolutely professional. Her hair might have been in a tight bun at the start of the day, but random blonde strands were slowly inching their way to freedom, framing her face in a delicate halo. He didn’t have to look down to see that black heels were giving her a bit of extra height; hence she was able to meet his gaze, rather than look up.

Back when she’d come to his rescue at the police station, she’d been in casual clothing, including bright red sneakers, and he’d towered over her.

He smiled at the memory, before realizing what she’d said, and his face sobered.

“I’m getting the sense you don’t want to be seen with me, so I’ll get back on with it, shall I?” Despite how ridiculous the entire thing sounded, he found it very reasonable that a girl like her would want to avoid him.

Rose was quick to correct him.

“No don’t! I’m just leaving. I got what I came for, long ago, I was just browsing.”

She gestured to the gallon of milk on the front of the cart and then looked towards the rows of cash registers.

“Have a good night Rose.”

He managed to pipe up before she’d gotten too far away, and she glanced back with a smile,

“You too.”

The encounter with her was the only bright spot of the entire trip, and by the time he was done shopping, his arms ached from holding the box of cans and maintaining a grip on two bottles of pesticide.


	9. Chapter 9

“Well?”

“Well what?”

Jack rolled his eyes as he looked over the shopping bags containing the bounty from John’s trip.

“What happened? What on earth made you think we needed ant spray?”

John glared at him,

“We do need it. Those little buggers are sneaking under the seals of the doors.”

Jack looked unconvinced,

“Uh-huh. Did you spend an hour haggling over prices?”

John frowned,

“Nope.”

“Then what took you so long?”

“I ran into someone and we had a quick chat.”

Jack’s face went from curious to delighted, and John felt like groaning.

“You met Rose! Oh I knew it. You like her. Well, what did you talk about? Was it me?”

“If you so much as wink at me or nudge me again I’ll deck you Jack Harkness…and don’t think I won’t.”

Jack snickered,

“I always knew you liked it rough, but I didn’t know you liked to dole out the punishment. Noted.”

“Ja-a-ack!”

The man in question lifted his hands in surrender,

“I kid, I kid. So tell me really. You saw Rose. Did you tell her about the job here?”

John shook his head,

“Nope. Didn’t even think of it. She said something about how she couldn’t really talk to me. I suppose she was in a bit of a hurry.”

Jack nodded, silently encouraging him to continue.

“She looked nice. So I spose she made it to that interview after all.”

Jack pursed his lips,

“Did she seem excited? Like she got it? Or dejected, wounded, in need of comforting?”

The gleam in Jack’s eye was beginning to annoy John,

“No. I don’t know. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Jack grinned,

“Sure. You were too busy checking out her sexy professional attire. I gotcha. Well maybe I’ll give her a call tomorrow, if we can’t get us a temp, and see if she wouldn’t mind working a couple days a week. Then I could finally have a day off.”

He winked at John and strode off, out the front door and to his waiting ride, which John was rueful to note was a car driven by his sister.

Great. Now they were taking the same car to and from work. Next thing he’d be getting an invitation in the mail, and having to walk his sister down the aisle to that cleft chinned Casanova’s side.

***

“How’d it go sweetheart?”

Jackie’s voice only usually grated on Rose after a long day, and unfortunately that day had been just that. It had started out so well, with a lovely breakfast, short fight, and quick car ride over.

But the office attendant had been rude, the manager on a conference call, and when they’d finally been free, Rose had realized they had filled all the positions.

They’d told her they’d be happy to keep her resume on file, but for now there was nothing they could offer her.

She’d left the building and walked around downtown, finally going back to her car when it was near lunchtime, to avoid any bad traffic.

She’d then spent the rest of the day trolling job sites at the library, until eventually leaving for the grocery to retrieve milk and a few other things.

Thank heavens for credit cards.

“Fine mum. They filled the spots. But they said they’d call if anything came up.”

Jackie sighed,

“Well dear if you’d been able to make that thing a few days back…things would be different.”

Rose exhaled noisily,

“Yes mum I know. Why do you think I’m so irritated with Mickey?”

Jackie looked shocked,

“Oh no sweetheart. Are you? You two having a fight?”

“Not right this minute, but we were.”

“Well I hope you make it up soon. You know if you two would settle down, figure things out, you might not have to work.”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“Yes mum I know.”

“Well what are you two waiting for?”

Rose sighed,

“The stars to be in alignment.”

Jackie pursed her lips,

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“When I’m ready. Maybe never. I don’t know.”

“Well you can’t sit around the house feeling sorry for yourself. You ought to run by the town hall, see if they’ve got any jobs posted. Local things. I’d hate to see that little degree go to waste.”

“Yes mum.”

Rose let Jackie envelop her in a hug, and for a moment she lost herself in the scent of coffee and fresh bread, feeling like such a young girl and wishing she didn’t have such big adult problems to worry about.

But then she pulled back, and the moment faded.

***

The box wasn’t very heavy, but it felt like a dead weight in Mickey’s pocket. The soft velvet covering the outside was like sandpaper to his sweaty hands, and when he lifted a hand to knock on the Tyler’s front door, it was shaky.

“Hello micks. Rose has not had a good day, she’s up in her room.”

Jackie smiled sympathetically at him, and he grimaced,

“Did she not get the job?”

“Nope. Says they were all full.”

“Blimey.”

Mickey climbed the stairs and knocked on Rose’s door.

“Hello?” Her voice was quiet and sounded a bit strained, as if she’d been crying.

“It’s me.”

“Come in.”

He pushed open the door to find Rose still clad in her best suit, but her hair was down in messy waves and she was massaging her feet, heels discarded across the room.

“’lo micks. Have you come to cheer me up?”

He grinned at her,

“You know me. Class clown, entertainer extraordinaire.”

Rose managed a smile,

“Actually that sounds more like someone else. You were the nerdy kid, I was the nerdy girl.”

Mickey opened his mouth to protest, but his police radio went off,

“Come in officer Smith, come in.”

He plucked it from his belt and pressed the button, he knew the voice of his new partner well enough.

“What is it? I’m off the clock.”

He stepped out into the hall, after apologizing to Rose,

“It’s a big question, the boys want to know if you can come for drinks.”

Mickey rolled his eyes,

“Officer Delaney that’s a negative. I’m in the middle of something right now.”

“You owe me a beer Smith. Don’t think I’ve forgotten our wager.”

“Okay fine. But I’m gonna ask my girlfriend along.”

“Aww…”

“Don’t argue. You’re only buying for me. Over and out.”

“You’re such a dork.”

A burst of feedback sounded, and Mickey wrenched the speaker from his ear.

“Who was that?”

Mickey spun around to see Rose watching him with folded arms, leaned against the door frame,

“Oh my partner Trish. She bet me that I couldn’t beat her traffic record. I did. Easily.”

“She sounds nice. She wants to buy a drink I see.”

Mickey rolled his eyes,

“Yeah well I went easy on her. I could have made her owe me a steak dinner.”

Rose lifted a brow at him,

“Yeah? Would you have taken her?”

Mickey frowned,

“No babe you’ve got the wrong idea. I’d have a steak dinner, so I’d be taking you of course.”

Rose shrugged,

“Dunno. You sounded pretty friendly on that thing. Maybe you ought to leave your poor old girlfriend at home and catch up with your friends. I’d understand if working late meant getting drinks with ‘officer Delaney.’” The finger quotes she made around Trish’s name bothered Mickey for some reason, and he snapped.

“Rose for god’s sake, I told you I’m sorry and I meant it. Because I worked late the other night doesn’t mean I’m cheating on you. She’s my partner for crying out loud. We work together.”

“Yeah and I don’t work. I’m sorry if I can’t keep up with you. I shouldn’t be keeping you from your friends. I’m holding you back. I know. Go on then. I’ll just stay here and wallow in my own pathetic room in my mum’s flat. I saw the mechanic at the store by the way, so I guess I broke my promise too.”

Mickey frowned and was about to argue, but Rose’s face wrinkled up, and he hated to see her cry,

“I’ll call you later okay?”

“No. Don’t, I want the line free in case that job calls me.”

“Rose, if you want to be stubborn, there’s a time and place…”

“Don’t you tell me how to feel. Get out of here and spend some time with your friends.”

“Why are you acting so strange? Is it that time of the month or something?”

The words had left his mouth before he could stop them, and Rose gaped at him, before stepping forward to smack him.

“You bet it is. Time I made up my mind. Mickey Smith, we’re through. Go have that drink your partner owes you and forget about me.”

She turned around and vanished into her room, slamming the door behind her and making Mickey’s teeth snap together.

The box in his pocket burned through practically to his skin as he descended the stairs and walked past Jackie, unable to speak.

Things had gone straight to hell in a hurry. All he could think was how things would never have gotten this bad if not for that mechanic.


	10. Chapter 10

The phone ringing finally broke through Rose’s emotional turmoil, and she wiped her face, disgusted to find tears and makeup smeared on her hands.

“Rose! Telephone! It’s about a job!”

Jackie’s voice pierced the silence after the ringing had stopped, and Rose nearly leapt out of her bed,

“Coming!”

She took the stairs two at a time down and almost yanked the phone out of her mum’s hand,

“Hello?”                                                          

Her voice sounded a bit shaky and overemotional so she prayed the other side of the line would assume a bad connection,

“Hello, Rose Tyler?”

She sighed in relief as she recognized Jack’s voice, but she was suddenly curious as to how he knew she needed a job.

“What on earth could you be calling about?”

Jack laughed on the other end,

“So blunt, I love it. I’m calling to offer you a job. John said he ran into you at the store, and being the unobservant twit he is, he couldn’t figure out if you’d gotten one yet or not, but judging by your voice, which is still lovely by the way, you didn’t.”

Rose sighed heavily,

“Yeah. It’s more than that, but you’re right.”

Jack sounded concerned,

“What do you mean, more? Are you okay?”

Rose’s palm lifted to rub against her forehead and down between her eyes,

“Oh it’s not really important that you know…”

“What is it?”

“I just had a bit of a row with my boyfriend. But that’s not the point.”

Rose didn’t know it, but Jack pumped the air on the other side of the line.

“Oh no. That’s awful. How are you holding up?”

“I feel like a right awful bitch to be honest. Finally John’s words come true. I’ve turned into the very thing I hate. Over emotional, hyper sensitive and bitchy.”

Jack laughed dryly,

“That sounds like the kind of girl we need around the shop. Cheer everyone up in a hurry.”

Rose sighed,

“Yeah don’t I know it? So what did you want me to do? Hard labor, heavy lifting, paper filing?”

Jack tisked,

“Nothing of the sort like that. I want you to relieve me.”

Rose stifled a giggle,

“Don’t you have Donna for that?”

Jack snorted,

“Cheeky lady! No my dear, I meant to get me off…er, give me off. I want to know if you could work the front office and all that entails on weekends. If you like it, you could work more days, but we’ll start with two. Sound okay?”

Rose sighed,

“Yeah it does. You’re amazing. When should I come in to fill out the application?”

Jack scoffed,

“Application-shamtion, we’ve got your credit card and information on file, you’re hired! Come in first thing tomorrow and Donna will get you oriented for the weekend. Then she’ll be able to join me for breakfast Saturday morning…she’s not had a day off in a while either!”

Rose could hardly believe it.

“I don’t know what to say…”

“Thank you will work just fine…if you will!”

“Thank you so much! I won’t let you down.”

“See you around Rose Tyler.”

“I hope so.”

Rose hung up the phone, and smiled to herself for the first time all day. She looked up and found Jackie watching her from the living room, and she grinned,

“I got the job mum.”

Jackie nodded,

“So I heard. You going to be working at an auto repair shop? And you didn’t even ask about pay.”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“Mum, I’m saving their lives. They’ll pay me fine. Better than nothing innit?”

Jackie shrugged,

“I suppose. Now you’d better go get some rest. You don’t want to be late for your first day.”

Rose stood up and walked towards the stairs before turning back,

“Tomorrow is just training mum. But this weekend will be the real thing.”

Jackie nodded,

“Okay sweetheart. Good luck to you.”

“Thanks. Goodnight mum.”

***

John Noble didn’t easily surprise, so when he walked in for his morning coffee and found a certain blonde with wide hazel eyes holding out his cup, one could hardly blame him for remaining silent and staring in shock.

“What are you doing here?”

He asked her, finally having found his voice.

Rose smiled slowly at him, and nodded to Jack at her side,

“Bit of training before I take over for the Captain here.”

John took the cup and drank deeply from it, noting how delicious it was. Fixed up with three sugars and a splash of milk, the way Donna could never quite get it right. She was always stingy with the sugar.

“I see.”

She wore a pink hoodie and plain jeans, but since it was just training, he suspected Jack had told her to dress casually.

“How are you liking things so far?”

Rose bit her lip and shrugged,

“It’s alright. I’m not sure if I’ll get along with all my coworkers.”

She winked and him and nodded towards Jack, who looked properly indignant.

“I’ll have you know I’ve been a perfect gentleman.”

John nodded,

“Sure you have. Did you tell her yet about office fraternization policy?”

Jack visibly gulped, and Rose laughed,

“No I was going to let Donna fill me in on that. I want a proper view, no bias allowed.”

Jack grinned sheepishly and John shook his head,

“Good luck with that. I’m afraid my sister has let her love for this one go a bit to her head.”

Rose didn’t seem fazed,

“I think that’s lovely. Love works wonders on people, when it’s real.”

Something like regret or sadness seemed to linger in her eyes, but when she turned back to Jack and asked about the computer, John thought maybe he’d imagined the whole thing.

“See you around Rose.”

She looked back up at him and grinned,

“Not if I see you first.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Allright, I think that’s the lot.”

Donna scooped up the stack of papers from in front of Rose, the ink just barely dry on her signature on the contract of employment, and Rose beamed,

“Wow. That was not as bad as I’d been imagining.”

Donna smiled at her,

“Is this really your first job?”

Rose nodded, and Donna patted her hand,

“Well I know you’ll do fine. Jack assured me you could handle the front well.”

“Just smile and nod and point to the garage right?”

Rose joked, and Donna laughed,

“Basically, yes. Well, I guess you can go if you’d like, unless you want to stick around and watch my brother work. But that’s just the technical stuff. If I had to listen to him explain how an engine works my brain might automatically shut him out.”

She rolled her eyes and pointed to her mouth and Rose got the idea,

“He likes to talk eh? I haven’t really seen that yet.”

Donna pursed her lips and moved to stare down at the shop,

“Just wait. He takes time to open up to new people, but he’ll get there. Then you’ll wish you didn’t know him, his gob just won’t stop.”

Rose shook the red haired woman’s hand and nodded to the stairs,

“I will head off now. I’ve got to practice my greetings and phone scripts.”

Donna squeezed her hand back,

“Pleasure to meet you Rose, I look forward to working with you.”

 

John was just coming in from the shop as Rose reached the ground floor, and he grinned at her,

“All sorted?”

Rose nodded,

“I never thought I’d need to practice a professional signature, but for all those papers, it seems like I should have. I think I signed them all differently.”

She laughed uncertainly.

“You hungry? It’s about lunch time.”

John mentioned, and Rose glanced at the nearest clock in surprise. She’d been there since half past eight, and it was now almost one o’clock.

“I should say so. I hadn’t noticed, but I think my stomach’s trying to get my attention.”

She rubbed her abdomen in emphasis and realized how foolish she’d just sounded. John’s eyes slipped to her waist but drifted back up to her face, seeming to snag on the bit of white camisole peeking from under her pink hoodie.

Her hand moved to tug up the zipper but his gaze had already returned to her eyes,

“Would you like to get some chips?”

Salty, fried, and vinegar soaked chips sounded wonderful, and Rose opened her mouth to say so, but John beat her to it,

“If you’ve got to go and meet your boyfriend or something, I’d understand. I don’t mean to keep you hanging around here, especially since you’re not on the clock yet.”

He laughed, and to her ears it almost sounded nervous.

She grinned at him, sticking her tongue out a bit between her teeth,

“Nope. Nowhere to be. I’d love some chips. Do you want to drive, or shall I?”

John ducked his head, the tips of his ears peeking from beneath his brown hair slightly pink,

“My current auto status is orphaned. So you should probably drive.”

Rose held out her arm,

“Come on then orphaned mechanic, chips it is.”

 

Jack and Donna watched from the top floor as their two co workers left in Rose’s blue car and fought the urge to high five.

“He’s gonna make her buy, he forgot his wallet.” Donna remarked, and Jack chuckled,

“Oh boy. That’s a heck of a way to start off a first date.”

“They’ll both insist it’s not a date. Two co workers getting to know each other.” Donna mused.

“Like we got to know each other over your desk?” Jack mumbled, and she smacked his arm,

“Not at all like that.”

“But that was pretty fun.”

“Yeah alright.” The red head reluctantly agreed.

***

The bell over the door dinged as John followed Rose into the chip shop, and he nodded to her,

“Would you like to get a table and I’ll get the chips for us?”

Rose nodded,

“Sounds good. Split check?”

John felt his pants and checked his jacket pockets, before visibly paling,

“Er…”

Rose licked her lips, looking as if she was fighting the urge to laugh,

“Lose something?”

John grimaced,

“Yeah. I think I left my wallet back at the shop.”

Rose clicked her tongue against her teeth,

“Oh my. Cheap date you are. Okay then. You go get the table, chips are on me.”

John’s brain short circuited at the mention by her that this was in any way shape or form a date, and merely replied with honest gratitude,

“You’re a lifesaver.”

Rose shrugged,

“Credit card.”

John retrieved their food and brought it to the table Rose had selected. A table for two back in a corner, out of the common walking areas.

“Trying to hide from someone are we?”

He grinned at her, setting the still steaming chips down before her, along with two icy cold cups of coke.

Rose smiled,

“Nah. Just don’t want anyone to see me stuffing my face. I’m actually starving. You know Jack’s a slave driver right? You should give him more employees to boss around, and then he wouldn’t abuse me.”

John rolled his eyes, even as his nostrils were filled with the salty scent of the chips, they didn’t distract him near as much as the clever blonde across from him.

“Don’t ever let him hear you say that. He’d never do another lick of work. Claim something like he’d done his share. Oi, what are you doing?”

Rose looked up at him from where she’d been dousing the basket, her half, with malt vinegar.

“Oi yourself. They taste better with a bit of this. You should try it. Don’t be such a stickler.”

She popped a chip in her mouth and moaned, and John released his grip on his cup, afraid to cause a spill. Paper wasn’t resilient in the face of listening to sounds like that leave her mouth. Instead of teasing her that a bit looked more like a cup, he simply snarked back,

“Do they now?”

He snagged a chip from her side and, without letting his eyes leave hers, took a bite. He had to admit, the tangy bitter taste along with the hot salt was a nice addition, but he still preferred them with ketchup.

“Well?”

“You might be right. But they get all soggy like this. Then all the frying was for naught.”

Rose frowned at him, and picked up a chip, waving it in his direction like a bendy sword, and thus losing all appearance of threat,

“You’re soggy.”

John lifted a brow at him,

“That the best you got?”

“Mm-hm.”

Rose’s mouth was full of chips and she didn’t care. They were glorious and the first thing she’d eaten all day. She’d been kidding about Jack, but she’d been in such a hurry that morning she’d forgone all breakfast, and barely gotten the chance to gulp down a coffee. A cup she’d been ordered to give to Donna, but she’d accidentally added sugar, and rendered it useless to her. The red haired woman had simply glared at Jack, but beamed at Rose, telling her it was an easy mistake to make. Jack had merely joked she didn’t need sugar in her coffee cause she was sweet enough already.

Donna had then smacked him, and Rose had ducked away while they had a little argument that ended in a kiss. She’d simply stood and watched John working in the shop, letting the chatter wash over her, in one ear and out the other.

John was quite fascinating to watch, and she almost wished she could have seen him when he’d been working on Idris, or her car.

He had strong graceful hands, perfect for reaching around small areas, and getting into hard to see spots. The flashlight he used was peculiar, as it had a blue light bulb, instead of clear, but she supposed perhaps it was a mechanic thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what time is it? Oh...fluff time


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you alright?”

The seriousness of his tone took her off guard, and pulled her back from her haze of the morning’s memories.

“Yeah of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“I dunno, you looked a bit lost in thought.”

Rose grinned at him,

“Afraid I might eat all the chips in my trance like state?”

John shook his head, grabbing a fistful of them just to prove her wrong.

“Nah. Afraid you might accuse me of doing so, abusing my power.”

Rose tilted her head,

“Power?”

“I never daydream.”

“Is that so? I thought everyone did.”

“Nah guess not. Bit of a cynic me.”

Rose took them both by surprise when she reached across and brushed the back of his hand with her fingers,

“It’s okay. Maybe its better that you don’t get distracted. The real world is enough for you.”

John shrugged,

“The real world hadn’t been doing much for me until recently. So I dunno how much truth there is to that.”

Rose took a long sip from her soda before chancing a look at him, hazel eyes wide,

“What changed?”

 

John’s brain was screaming at him to say it aloud. But his heart was still hidden, buried beneath several tons of virtual steel, and it wasn’t ready to be bared.

“I made a friend.”

 _‘Read between the lines.’_ He wanted to tell her. But it was enough to see her beam at him, and feel her hand still atop his.

“That’s good. Friends are nice. You should have more of them.”

He might have laughed, or frowned, either way, the rest of their conversation, he wouldn’t call it a date, went fairly smooth.

They rode back to Gallifrey Auto’s in a companionable silence, but when they pulled up to the building, John heard Rose inhale sharply.

“What’s wrong?”

“Mickey.”

John hadn’t noticed the squad car at first, quite honestly he’d been staring at her, enjoying the way her face became serious as she drove, and the way her tongue would stick out slightly between her teeth as she glanced around when having to change lanes. She fascinated him.

“Maybe he’s here to apologize.”

He offered hopefully, even though his heart was screaming in agony that they couldn’t get back together, they just couldn’t.

Rose had eventually told him what happened between them, and he hadn’t blamed her for wanting to get out, get away, and leave that unhappy place.

Even if that place had been her home.

He thought about waiting in the car while Rose and Mickey spoke, but his mind made itself up and he was climbing out of her car and striding alongside her within an instant.

“It’s okay. I can handle it. Please…just go tell Jack I’ll be right there.”

He wasn’t about to argue with her, or deny her anything, but he couldn’t hide the annoyance he felt, so he channeled it into a glare aimed at her ex.

It might have been immature, but he could have sworn he saw the man flinch away. He grinned to himself as he walked inside the shop.

***

“What do you want Mickey?”

Rose fought to keep her voice civil, when all she wanted to do was scream at him for coming and bothering her. Haunting the one place she could call a safe haven.

He held up his hands,

“I just want to talk. To explain. This whole thing has been a misunderstanding.”

Rose lifted an eyebrow at him,

“Is that so? Tell me where I got it wrong. Your partner? You wanting me to live with you? You not caring if I got a job? If I made it to the one thing that mattered? Well guess what, despite all that, I finally did get a job, and I love it. But I would appreciate if you didn’t come round to mess it all up.”

She gazed pointedly at the squad car, and he sighed,

“What? At least I don’t have the lights on.”

“Is that the best you can do? Yeah, because you aren’t any less conspicuous?”

“Rose you didn’t let me finish… or even start!”

“I don’t want to hear it. Please Mickey, leave me alone. When I’m ready to listen, I’ll give you a call. I promise.”

She turned to go inside the shop, ready for the cool rush of air conditioning and the comfort of the wooden desk under her fingers, when she felt Mickey’s hand on her arm.

“What?”

He looked at her with wide eyes, and she rolled her own,

“That’s not going to work on me this time micks.”

“Please Rose, don’t walk away from us, from this.”

He got down to his knees, and pulled out a dark blue velvet box, and Rose felt her heartbeat stutter.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m asking you, I’m begging you, another chance. Marry me Rose?”

She could only stare at him and gape at his astonishing lack of comprehension.

“Are you mad? I’m breaking up with you. I broke up with you two days ago, but I guess it didn’t stick. I’ve got to get back to work, and so do you. Good bye Mickey.”

She walked away, and didn’t look back. If he wanted to make a fool of himself, that was his business. She didn’t have to listen, to be guilt tripped, any longer.

From inside the shop, John watched as the man returned to his feet and walked away, utter dejection written across his every move.

The squad car started up with a soft rumble, and was gone within a few moments.

John let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding the second he heard Rose’s voice inside the shop again. She was conversing with Jack, no doubt filling him in on the debacle that had just occurred. He picked up his wrench again quickly, hoping he looked busy enough, and that his smile wasn’t too wide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh....Mickey. I really didn't plan to write him like this. It just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a rating change with the next chapter after this...

“He’s persistent, I’ll give you that.” Jack intoned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully, and watching the road which Mickey’s car had long since vanished down.

Rose rolled her eyes,

“More like oblivious. Can’t seem to hear no when it’s been said more than once.”

Jack stepped towards her and set his arm over her shoulders, a hug which she gratefully leaned into,

“Rose, you are worth fighting for. Don’t ever forget that. He just wasn’t the one who deserved you.”

She smiled weakly,

“Yeah? Maybe I didn’t deserve him. Maybe you’ve got it backwards. I still feel like I messed up. But I never really felt _in love_. I mean I love him, I always will. But I never felt as if I couldn’t live without him, like I couldn’t wait to see him, and as if my life depended on him.”

Jack chuckled,

“That doesn’t sound like a man that you need, sounds more like oxygen.”

Rose giggled,

“Yeah I know. But that’s the sort of love I want. All consuming, passionate, so strong it sets you afire when you’re in the same room. Like you can’t keep your hands off one another.”

Jack waggled his eyebrows at her,

“I feel like that all the time, around everyone. Do I love everyone?”

Rose snorted,

“Yeah I think you do. But maybe you just need a good shag from your sexy girlfriend slash boss?”

“I could say the same to you…well not about Donna. She’s all mine.”

He winked at her, and Rose blushed.

“It’s true; Mickey and I probably hadn’t done anything steamier than ride in the same car for the last few months.”

Jack gave a mock gasp,

“Lord have mercy. You’re probably fit to burst then.”

Rose buried her face in her hands,

“Oh god I shouldn’t have said that. Now you’ll never stop pestering me.”

Jack hugged her again,

“Nah I’m not going to. I promise. Besides, that wouldn’t be very professional of me. What I am going to do is find you a nice guy, get you two on a hot date, and let the sparks fly!”

“I’ll trust you to mind your own business, and get back to work, training our newest hire Jack.”

John’s voice boomed across the room, through the shop door, and Rose jumped away from Jack.

“Sorry.”

Jack replied sheepishly, and Rose grinned at him.

“Yeah well, don’t let it happen again.” She mockingly poked him in the chest, and he pretended to wince.

She caught John’s eye before he retreated back into his sanctum and grinned at him. To her utmost surprise, he actually smiled back. He was too handsome when he did that.

“See ya at quitting time John.”

He shook his head,

“Doctor. It’s Doctor when I’m on the clock, according to Donna.”

Rose pretended to look impressed,

“Okay Doctor. Back to work with us all.”

“Indeed.”

The door to the shop clicked closed, and Jack glanced at her,

“Well well, well. What have we here? You two made up? I guess a lunch date does work wonders. Maybe my job won’t be so hard after all.”

Rose rolled her eyes and smacked his arm, this time with a bit more strength behind it,

“Oi. I dunno what you’re talking about, but it sounds like harassment to me.”

Jack smirked from behind her back in John’s general direction, but the mechanic wasn’t paying attention.

***

Work for Rose began to become something she looked forward to, after so many weeks and months of dreading it, before she’d finished school. Now every day she was met with a smile from Jack or John, depending on when she worked.

She’d started off slow, working just weekends so Jack and Donna could breathe easier, but then Donna asked her if she’d like something more full time, and suddenly she was there Monday thru Friday, and seeing everyone half of the week.

Except John. He was always there.

Like a bad penny, Rose’s mum probably would’ve joked. But she preferred to think of him as a constant, a well oiled engine, a perpetual motion machine.

He may not have been one to be as cheerful as Jack, or sarcastically funny as Donna, but he would smile at her the moment she arrived, whether early morning or mid afternoon.

Rose tried to treasure each one, afraid one day she’d come in and find he was back to the grump she’d first met so many days back.

“Got any big weekend plans Doctor?”

She found herself asking him over lunch one day, as she munched on a tasty tuna fish sandwich she’d packed. She usually ended up taking her lunch in the shop with him, instead of going out front to the picnic tables with Jack or Donna.

It was more comfy, cozy, and somehow intimate.

“Just the usual. Catch up on laundry, maybe dust a bit.”

Rose stifled a laugh,

“I can’t see you cleaning house, being all domestic. Are you sure that’s what you’d really be doing?”

John stared at her, and millions of possible replies flew across his mind’s eye.

‘Can’t exactly admit I’d end up stroking myself off in the shower Saturday morning and Sunday night, now can I?’

He shrugged instead,

“Never said it was set in stone.”

“What do you think about samurai?”

John lifted a brow at her,

“Same as anyone else I suppose. They’re the tall giants with leather armor and sharp swords right?”

Rose ducked her head and blushed, she knew someone else who fit half that description,

“Yeah. Well there’s this art exhibit going on, through the end of the week, and I dunno, if you like samurai, maybe you’d like it.”

John frowned,

“Is that the one in the Oilstone museum? That’s actually borrowed off of another museum. They don’t charge anything, at the parent one. Don’t waste your money. Go see it in a month.”

Rose felt herself deflate, and her shoulders slid inward,

“Oh yeah. Right. Stupid me. I’ll just go later then.”

John looked at her curiously for a moment before nodding,

“That a good sandwich?”

Rose didn’t bother to swallow before replying,

“Yeah.”

She was annoyed, at herself, at him, and mostly her brain for making her suggest that he’d even want to go out with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say I didn't pull the conversation between Rose and John from thin air and leave it at that.
> 
>  
> 
> (i also have zero game)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rating changed for a Reason. Sorry to any underage readers! feel free to pretend the story ended in the last chap...like moffat likes to do.

“What are you going on about, 'samurai?'”

Donna looked at him as if he’d sprouted a second head.

John shrugged,

“It was just something Rose was talking about. Some museum exhibit and I helped her out. Told her about the parent one. It’s free, just a few miles in the other direction.”

Donna pinched her temples with her index and forefinger,

“What the bloody hell does that matter? What exactly did she say?”

John pursed his lips,

“I don’t know Donna, she asked if I liked samurai, and if I did I’d like the exhibit. But I don’t much care for museums. Bit boring just walking around looking at statues.”  


Donna stared at him,

“She asked if you liked it? If you’d seen it?”

John nodded,

“Yeah I spose, in a manner of speaking.”

Donna growled at him, and he flinched back,

“You daft git, she was trying to ask you to go with her! She found out you hadn’t seen it, then you said something stupid, and she couldn’t finish the invitation. You are so thick sometimes. Funny little brains you men, how do you get around in them? Jack is just as bad. Maybe a bit better.”

She amended after being lost in thought for a moment, and John was a bit frightened to know exactly why, but what Donna had said to him sunk in a bit.

Rose had seemed rather disappointed and upset when he told her about the other museum. Maybe she hadn’t really cared about saving money to see it, maybe Donna was right.

“Oops. Sorry.”

Donna snorted,

“’Oops and Sorry’ ain’t going to get you a second chance. Don’t apologize to me brother dear. Go find your golden girl and tell her you’d love to take her out to a museum, and be clever about it.”

John gritted his teeth and stomped out of her office, only muttering a half hearted thanks for nothing on his way out.

“I heard that dumbo!”

The underside of a car was starting to sound pretty inviting, as opposed to finding Rose, wherever she was, to try and explain how he hadn’t understood what she was trying to ask him earlier.

Blissful silence reigned in the shop, and only the soothing whirr of the fan in the corner filled his ears, as his hands worked busily on the chassis above him.

Suddenly a door slammed open, the shop door, and he sighed in annoyance. If Donna had come after him to give another lecture, he might chuck the wrench at her,

“What the hell is it now?”

He called out, and rested his head back on the cement floor in exhaustion.

“I’ll tell you what the hell it is; it’s the fact that you’re a complete and total blind git Doctor.”

That wasn’t Donna’s voice.

Footsteps approached, and he began to roll out from under the car, but surprisingly strong hands belonging to the one and only Rose Tyler unexpectedly gripped his knees, halting his movement.

“You’re going to listen well, because I’m done. Sick and tired, impatient as hell. That’s what the hell.”

“Rose…I’m sorry, I didn’t know it was you, and I was stupid earlier, I admit it. Can you let me up?”

He knew he could overpower her, push her or kick her back, to let him up, but he didn’t want to do a single other thing to hurt her, much less resort to force. It was also bothering him how much her innocent touch was turning him on. He couldn’t even see her, but her image was burned into his brain.

In seconds her hands slid further up, and were holding his thighs tightly, he swallowed thickly, and coughed out,

“Rose? What are you doing?”

When she spoke, her voice was shaky with something, had she been crying? Oh gods he hoped not. Holy hell, her hands were no longer innocently placed, and if she didn’t move them real soon, he was in serious danger of embarrassing himself.

“I’m doing what I should have done a long time ago. Getting through to you the only way I know how. Don’t move.”

The hands shifted, and rubbed across his jeans, over the seam and inches from the zipper and he sat up so fast without a thought, banging his head on the underside of the chassis.

“Rose…no!”

***

He didn’t mean **‘no’** as in, _‘I don’t want this,’_ but more like _‘Not like this.’_

Rose wasn’t that blind, not like him. She knew he wanted her. Maybe he’d wanted her since she drove him home from the police station, maybe further back.

She wasn’t really sure anymore, but she knew one thing, he was rock hard under her palm, and when she twisted it, rocking it against the bulge in his jeans, the groan he let out sent a shiver down her spine, throbbing right above her clit.

“Yes.”

She whispered, and her fingers made quick work of the zipper, tugging his jeans down to find blue plaid boxers, now tented almost obscenely.

She licked her lips, not for show, for he couldn’t even see her yet, but because the idea of taking him in her mouth was suddenly the most arousing thing she could think of doing. Jack had been right. It _had_ been way too long.

Her hand slipped inside his boxers and took a hold of his cock, firmly but with caution, in case he decided to really stop her, with a hand on hers, but none came.

He seemed to have surrendered to it, resigned himself to enjoy this, even if he thought he didn’t want it.

She knelt down further, and after pushing his pants and boxers aside, kissed the tip, where she was delighted to see precum leaking from.

“You’ve driven me bonkers, with your damn sad eyes and harsh words, and then when you smile, I find myself hoping you’ll just come behind my desk, and bend me over it.”

John moaned again, whether from her words or from the way she was stroking him before taking him in her mouth again, this time, letting him push back as far as she could take him.

It was going to her head, this feeling of power, and she felt him squirming under her, his legs twitching, his hips probably aching to move, to thrust, to get more.

She knew the feeling. Her clit was throbbing and she knew her panties were soaked through. Thank heavens she’d worn jeans that day, for any lesser pants surely would have gotten wet as well.

She pulled back, only to take him in again, and now she could see his chest rising and falling rapidly, as her eyes adjusted to the low light under the car.

“Rose, please.”

He wasn’t asking her to stop anymore; he was begging her _not_ to.

His hands, no doubt covered with engine grease and dirt found their way into her hair, and she didn’t even pause to take a breath.

He was so close; she could feel it, the way his balls tightened in her hand, the way his feet were shuffling about, helpless to gain traction.

All it took was one final swirl of her tongue against the underside of the base, and a squeeze just there, and he was groaning his release, with hot spurts hitting the back of her throat.

Her smile was almost surely wicked as she pulled away, and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand.

She sat back on her heels, and smirked at what she could see of him.

“I should make you wash my hair.”

His hands fumbled with his now softened cock, tucking himself away and zipping back up, before he climbed all the way out from under the car.

His expression took her breath away, and he towered over her,

“Rose Tyler, you are one stubborn woman.”

She looked up at him, and she saw how dark his eyes had become, the black of his pupils edging out the bright blue irises,

“I’ve wanted to bang you like a screen door in a hurricane for so long, I figured I needed to get your attention in a big way.”

He exhaled slowly, and reached down to help her off her knees back up to standing. But her legs wobbled, and his strong arms had to catch her. As she sagged against his chest, her hands braced themselves on the firm muscles of his biceps,

“You’ve always had my attention, since day one. And frankly, after today, I doubt you’ll ever lose it.”

Rose smiled lazily at him, her tongue just barely peeking out from between her teeth, daring and challenging him,

“So are you gonna kiss me or what?”

His hands were occupied, so he couldn’t cradle her face and take her lips gently like he wanted to, but he didn’t care. She wanted desperation and passion, and he’d give it to her.

His mouth crashed down upon hers, half open and finding hers just the same. His tongue invaded between her lips and sought out her taunting and teasing one.

“Rose...”

He moaned into her mouth, and she gasped, swallowing the sound in an instant. That made him recall just how perfectly she’d done him, taken him, and if he didn’t think about it, he might have noticed the faint taste of himself on her tongue.

“John…I think I’m going to need tomorrow off.”

“Oh yes you will.”

Her legs had returned to her, and she moved her hands, proving it was safe for him to do so. His own finally found their way back up to her face, and he stroked her cheek with one as he cupped the back of her head with the other.

They stood there for who knew how long, maybe until the sun set, or until Jack came by to pick up Donna and they both stood and watched before rapping on the glass.

They broke apart and John took Rose’s hand,

“Run!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a modernized version of under the console sex....oops


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up inside a strange room wasn’t scary to Rose. She felt unarguably safe encased in John’s arms. She smiled as she felt him shift behind her, trying to seek a comfier spot. He didn’t distance himself from her, and she liked that.

They’d probably stayed up way later than they should have, but when they had so much time to explore one another, why not?

Rose relished the delicious aching between her legs; it was something she’d missed. She knew she’d probably have a few bruises on her hips, because John had large hands, and he’d held her so tightly when she’d climbed atop him.

She blushed at the memory, but rubbed her legs together, and she was surprised to find she was wet just from thinking of it.

A soft groan from John told her perhaps he wasn’t sleeping as deeply as she’d guessed.

“Good morning?”

She asked, and his answering chuckle vibrated through her, going straight to her clit.

“Yes, I think so. Did you sleep well?”

Rose giggled,

“I think orgasms should be marketed as a sleep aid, because yes I did, for the little amount of night that was left.”

John rubbed against her, his erection hard against her bum,

“We can always do it again, and sleep in some more?”

Rose licked her lips, and turned over, facing him.

“I think that’s an excellent idea. But I hope we can still go to that museum exhibit later. I meant it. I do want to take you.”

John cocked a brow at her,

“Take me? You can take me right now. To heaven and back.”

He took her in his arms and shifted her until she was lounging atop him, and lazily began to thrust against her, his cock trapped between her legs, but not touching anywhere near where she wanted it.

“Hmmm yes, I think I’d like to wake up to this every day.”

Rose sighed, as he kissed down her neck, suckling gently at her skin, leaving a matching love bite beside the others from a few hours previous.

“Would you now?”

John mumbled in reply, switching sides and nibbling down her collarbone, sliding her upwards against his erection, seemingly on his way to get to her breasts.

“You do realize what I said?”

“Mmm what was that? I was picturing you on your knees in front of me.”

Rose rolled her eyes,

“Of course. That’s how I seduced you, so that’s all you want now.”

John laughed, the movement shaking her atop him,

“Now now. I meant on your knees in front of me, while I fuck you. We didn’t try that last night.”

Rose flushed, and she knew it spread all the way past her breasts, as John had so kindly informed her the night before.

“Oh.”

“Oh? Do you want to?”

Rose was too embarrassed to speak, so she simply nodded.

John was up in a flash, lifting her to her knees, and turning her around gently, a hand on her lower back, lining himself up, as he slid inside her with a groan.

Rose bit her lip, and fisted the sheets beneath her. She’d only been wary of this position because she was afraid it was horribly demeaning, but it felt nearly as good as when she’d taken him below that car.

His hands could easily stroke her clit, and she felt him so much deeper from this angle. The bed creaked slightly from the more forceful movements, but Rose didn’t care. If John’s neighbors hadn’t called to complain yet, they likely wouldn’t now.

Before long she was starting to see stars, and when John’s hand moved up to massage her shoulder while his other played her like a grand piano just above where he was pistoning in and out of her, she was gone.

Outer space was nothing compared to the rush of orgasm.

Well, at least that’s what she thought for the time being.

John came with a shout seconds later, riding out the aftershocks of her climax.

He slipped out of her, and she winced at the mess they’d made, but he didn’t seem bothered. “I do my own laundry Rose. What we did here is no one’s business but our own.”

Rose mock frowned at him,

“Are you reading my mind now?”

“Nope. Trust me, we’d have done this ages ago if I could read your mind.”

John chuckled, and tapped her nose gently.

“That’s true. So now, should we make breakfast, or get lunch later, after the museum?”

John smiled at her, and hugged her close, resting their foreheads together,

“That museum has your attention pretty locked on doesn’t it? I’m not really hungry. I could wait.”

She grinned at him and kissed the tip of his nose before pulling back,

“Fantastic.”

***

Rose led the way through the various exhibits, and John gamely followed along, hands entwined to ensure neither would become lost. Flash photography wasn’t allowed, but Rose couldn’t help wishing she could have a way to remember this, the beauty of the sculptures and the statues and armor, all the history and culture being observed. Behind glass panes were beautiful works of art, and some paintings depicting war scenes, alongside the matching uniforms the Samurai had worn in battle.

John squeezed her hand and whispered,

“What do you reckon? Do you think any of these guys ever lost a fight?”

Rose fought back a giggle,

“I dunno. They look as if they had it all, weapons, shielding, the only thing they need is a fast getaway vehicle.”

John pointed,

“You mean a speedy steed?”

Rose snorted, perhaps a bit loud and someone shushed them. Her eyes rolled,

“I think we’re being too noisy.”

“Having too much fun is more like it. This lot don’t seem to be a cheery bunch.”

He gave the other visitors a mock frown, and Rose stifled a giggle with her free hand,

“Should we make a break for it?”

John tugged her hand, pulling her flush to his side,

“Fancy some chips?”

“Oh yes!”

“Then you know what to do…Run!”

Together they took off, leaving the staring patrons behind and holding hands with all the strength in their hearts.

***

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ended a bit sooner than i planned, but that is that. now i'm going to be focusing mainly on my original works. I hope all my readers will enjoy them as much as they have my fanfics!


End file.
